Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Zangetsu Anime Images Profile Images Ep123ZangetsuProfile2.png|Zangetsu. Ep124ZangetsuProfile.png|Zangetsu, Ep39ZangetsuProfile.png|Zangetsu's initial appearance. Ep123ZangetsuProfile.png|Zangetsu. Ep271ZangetsuNewHollowForm.png|Zangetsu possessing Ichigo in a new Hollow form. Ep302ZangetsuSecondForm.png|Zangetsu's second form. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep19IchigoHollowfies.png|Zangetsu being "born". Soul Society arc Ep39ZangetsuAttacksIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo vs. Ichigo. Ep39DeadlyDarts1.png|Zangetsu uses Deadly Darts. Ep39DeadlyDarts2.png|Zangetsu uses Deadly Darts. Ep41IchigoHollowMask.png|First Hollow Mask appearance. Ep59ZangetsuTakesOver.png|Hollow Ichigo possessing Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep59ZangetsuManifests.png|Hollow Ichigo possessed Ichigo. Arrancar arc Ep123VisoredPinZangetsu.png|The Visored pin down Hollow Ichigo. Ep123ZangetsuShikai.png|Hollow Ichigo with Zangetsu in Shikai. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo prepare to release their Bankai. Ep124ZangetsuBankai.png|Hollow Ichigo with Zangetsu in Bankai. Ep124ZangetsuExplains.png|Hollow Ichigo shows his Bankai. Ep124ZangetsuStabsIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo stabs Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki defeats Hollow Ichigo.png|Hollow Ichigo defeated by Ichigo. Ep124KenseiElbowsZangetsu.png|Kensei Muguruma elbows Hollow Ichigo. Ep124KenseiSlashesIchigo.png|Kensei slashes Ichigo. Ep124HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Zangetsu uses his form of High-Speed Regeneration to heal his shoulder. Ep125ZangetsuHollowForm.png|Hollow Ichigo in Full Hollow Form. Ichigo and his Inner Hollow.png|Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo. Ep124ZangetsuTakingOver.png|Hollow Ichigo possessing Ichigo and turning him into a full Hollow. Fake Karakura Town arc 271Ichigo transforms.png|Zangetsu takes over Ichigo's body in a new, humanoid Hollow form. Ep271Chain.png|Using Chain, Zangetsu summons his Zanpakutō. Ep271Chain2.png|Zangetsu catches his Zanpakutō using Chain. 271Ichigo severs.png|Zangetsu severs Ulquiorra Cifer's arm. Ep271ZangetsuCero.png|Zangetsu firing a Cero. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ulquiorra. 271Ichigo appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ulquiorra. Ep271ZangetsuSlashesUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu slashes Ulquiorra down the torso. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. 272Uryu prevents.png|Uryū prevents Zangetsu from carving up Ulquiorra's corpse. Ep306ZangetsuPulledOut.png|Tensa Zangetsu draws out Zangetsu. Ep302TensaZangetsuPullsOutZangetsu.png|Zangetsu is ripped out of Ichigo by Tensa Zangetsu. Ep306ZangetsusBecomeOne.png|The two Zangetsus become one. Ep306ZangetsuMergedForm.png|Tensa Zangetsu and Zangetsu's merged form. Ep306IchigoZangetsuClash.png|The merged spirit crosses blades with Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged spirit battles Ichigo. Bount arc (anime only) Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo stabs Dalk. Ep108ZangetsuBriefPossession.png|Hollow Ichigo attempts to possess Ichigo. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 233Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands with his Hollow mask covering half of his face. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Ichigo under Hollow Ichigo's control. 233Ichigo_grabs.png|Zangetsu grabs the manifestation by the head. Ep233HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Zangetsu rapidly heals himself in the midst of battle. Ep233HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Zangetsu uses High-Speed Regeneration to heal his back after Muramasa's slash. 233Reiatsu_emanates.png|Black-red Reiatsu emanates from Zangetsu's body. 233Ichigo_headbutts.png|Zangetsu headbutts the manifestation. 233Ichigo_charges.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa vs. Hollow Ichigo. 233Reiatsu_surges.png|Black-red and white-blue Reiatsu surges around Zangetsu. 233Hollow_form_breaks.png|Ichigo's Hollow form breaks apart around him. 234Hollow_Ichigo_asks.png|Zangetsu asks Muramasa if he called for him. 234Hollow_Icihgo_states.png|Zangetsu states he is Ichigo's real self. 234Muramasa_approaches.png|Muramasa approaches Zangetsu. 235Hollow_Ichigo_slashes.png|Zangetsu slashes at Muramasa. 235Hollow Ichigo proclaims.png|Zangetsu proclaims Muramasa is not bad. Ep235HollowIchigoAttacks.png|Hollow Ichigo attacks Muramasa. Ep235ZangetsuSpinsShikai.png|Zangetsu spins his Shikai. 235Hollow Ichigo appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Muramasa. 235Muramasa leaps.png|Muramasa leaps toward Zangetsu. 235Hollow Ichigo asks.png|Zangetsu asks Muramasa what he is planning. 235Hollow Ichigo explains.png|Zangetsu explains how his true instinct is to devour Ichigo and take control of his body. 235Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Zangetsu. 235Muramasa jumps.png|Muramasa jumps to avoid Zangetsu's attack. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Ichigo sees dozens of tentacles restricting Zangetsu in the reflection of the skyscraper above him. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads1.png|Muramasa uses Spiritual Threads with Zangetsu. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Zangetsu struggles against Muramasa's Spiritual Threads. 236Hollow Ichigo_tells.png|Zangetsu tells Ichigo he is more difficult to control than Ichigo may think. 236Hollow Ichigo intervenes.png|Hollow Ichigo lends Ichigo his power. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ichigo becomes a Hollow again.png|Hollow Ichigo possesses Ichigo's body once more. Ep338 Hichigo confronts Reigai.png|Hollow Ichigo faces the Reigai. Ep339IchigoCeroYushima.png|Hollow Ichigo fires a Cero at Ōko Yushima. Ep338 Hollow IchigovsYushima.png|Hollow Ichigo faces Yushima. Ep339 IchigosaveRukia.png|Hollow Ichigo protects Rukia from Yushima's attack. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 34 Cover.png|Hollow Ichigo on the cover of DVD volume 34. Zangetsu Manga Images Profile Images 111Zangetsu profile.png|Zangetsu Soul Society arc 111Cover.png|Zangetsu, Ichigo, and Ichigo's Quincy powers on the cover of Chapter 111. 111Deadly Darts.png|Zangetsu uses Deadly Darts on Ichigo. Arrancar arc 220Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 220, with Ichigo's name being mirrored. 219Getsuga Tensho.png|Zangetsu disperses Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his hand. 220High-Speed Regeneration.png|Zangetsu uses his form of High-Speed Regeneration to heal his shoulder. 220High-Speed Regeneration2.png|Zangetsu heals while summoning his tentacle limb. 221Cover.png|Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 221. 222Zangetsu's Cero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero. Fake Karakura Town arc 289Cover.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 289. 350Zangetsu's Full Hollow Form.png|Hollow Ichigo stands over Orihime. 350Chain.png|Zangetsu calls his Zanpakutō to his hand. 350Chain2.png|Zangetsu easily catches his Zanpakutō after summoning it to himself. 350Zangetsu's Cero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero. 350Zangetsu rips.png|Hollow Ichigo cuts off Ulquiorra Cifer's arm. 351Cover.png|Zangetsu and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 351. 351Zangetsu unleashes.png|The explosion created by Hollow Ichigo's Cero. 410Tensa Zangetsu removes.png|Tensa Zangetsu removes Ichigo's inner Hollow from him. 410Ichigo's inner Hollow returns.png|Hollow Ichigo returns in his new form to face Ichigo. 410Ichigo's inner Hollow greets.png|Hollow Ichigo greeting Ichigo. 411Cover.png|Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 411. 411Fused Zangetsu.png|Hollow Ichigo fused with Tensa Zangetsu. 420Cover.png|Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 420. 420Ichigo accepts.png|Ichigo accepts Tensa Zangetsu's blade. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 542Zangetsus appear.png|Ichigo senses both Hollow Ichigo and his Quincy powers within Zangetsu. Databook & Covers MangaVolume25Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 25. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Zangetsu and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. SJ2009-05-04 cover.png|Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of the May 4th 2009 issue of Shonen Jump. Zangetsu Video Clips Getsuga.gif|Hollow Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō. Cero125.gif|Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero. Chain.gif|Zangetsu easily catches his Zanpakutō after summoning it to himself using Chain. Cero271.gif|hollow Ichigo's Cero. HighSpeedRegeneration124.gif|Hollow Ichigo regenerates. DeadlyDarts.gif|Hollow Ichigo uses Deadly Darts. DeadlyDarts235.gif|Zangetsu's unpredictable fighting style with Deadly Darts. Zangetsu Movie Images The Hell Verse THVZangetsuDisarmsUlquiorra.png|Zangetsu cuts off Ulquiorra's wing. THVZangetsuChargesCero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero while carrying Yuzu. THVZangetsuBuildsUpCero.png|Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at the gates of Hell. THVZangetsuTakesOver.png|Zangetsu takes over Ichigo's body while in Hell. Zangetsu Video Game Images SRZangetsu model.png|Zangetsu in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Category:Images